It's Okay To Cry
by Team Sherlock and Watson
Summary: This story was inspired by The Woman Who Loved Sesshomaru episode. Please read and review, no flames.


It's Okay to Cry.

Summary: This story is inspired by "The Woman Who Loved Sesshomaru" episode. I thought the ending was very touching, so I thought I would write an after story about it.

This is that story.

Rating: T for Teen.

Genre: Angst/Drama

Disclaimer: I do not own Sesshomaru or Rin.

Warnings: Tissue story. But no major character deaths, I couldn't kill my Sesshomaru or Rin.

Rin was asleep in her room when she suddenly got the feeling that something was terribly wrong. The house that she was living in with Lord Sesshomaru was strangely quiet, she couldn't even hear the sound of Janken snoring.

She called her master's name, hoping that he would answer her, nothing. Panicked she called his name again.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Again no answer. Thinking that something happened to her master, she got out of her bed and ran to his bedroom, her bare feet feeling cold against the bare floor. To her great worry she found his bedroom door closed.

"_That's strange," _she thought, "_usually he leaves it open for me when I need him."_

Standing on her tiptoes, she reached for the doorknob and tried to turn it. It was locked. Sighing in frustration she was about to give up when she suddenly remembered that he might be outside in the gardens, for she knew that sometimes he liked to stay out there and gaze at the moon. So without hesitation she ran outside to the gardens, hoping that he was not hurt.

She saw him sitting underneath a tree and ran to him, hoping he would see her and talk to her or ask her what was wrong. She then noticed something wrong with her master. His eyes where closed like he was asleep, but he was shivering like he was cold and he was sweating profusely.

"Sesshomaru-samma?" she asked worriedly. The great lord eyes slowly snapped open.

"Rin, what are you doing out of bed?"

"I came to look for you, to see if your were all right." Sesshomaru sighed. Rin, thinking that was a sigh of irritation turned to leave, but Sesshomaru stopped her.

"No, you can stay." Rin suddenly the noticed the strange expression that crossed her master's face, it was a mixture of pain and sadness.

"Are you ill master?" And before he could say anything, the little girl crawled into his lap and put a hand on his forehead. It felt warm under her touch.

"Master, you have a fever." She said with concern.

"It's okay Rin, I'll be fine." But something in his tone of voice told Rin that he wouldn't be all right.

."Master, is something bothering you?" Sesshomaru paused, as if it took him great effort to speak again.

"I can't believe she is gone."

"Who's gone master?"

"The woman who had entered my life, the one who would have done anything for me, even lay down her life for me." She was about to ask her master which woman he was talking about when she suddenly noticed a beautiful flute lying beside him.

"Oh, you mean the woman that played the flute? She was beautiful." He slowly nodded.

"I'll never forget the first time I looked into her eyes. There was something about her that stirred something deep inside me. Even when she came to tend my wounds there was something about her caring touch that I never felt before." He closed his eyes as if trying to remember that exact moment.

"Then she said something that totally took me by surprise."

"What was that master?"

"She told me that she loved me." Rin's eyes widened in surprise.

"Did you say that you loved her back?" Sesshomaru slowly shook his head.

"No, even though deep down inside I did. But by that time it was too late."

"Why was that master?" he gave a shaky breath, pausing before he spoke again.

"She died." The answer was short and to the point. But it was true; she was gone and was never coming back. Rin looked at her master, tears brimming in her brown eyes. She knew what it like to loose someone, she saw her whole family being killed on the night Sesshomaru rescued her and brought her back to life. She still had nightmares of that awful day. Looking up into her master's eyes she couldn't help but see the hint of pain and grief they held. She knew that her master could hold back his emotions, but this time it was different.

Slowly she put a hand up to his cheek, to her surprise he didn't resist.

"Master, it's okay to cry." Sesshomaru was stunned. Did he hear correctly what the little girl said? Knowing that her master didn't hear her correctly she tried again.

"Sesshomaru-samma, its okay to cry." Those words stuck him to the core. Nobody had talk to him like this before. And yet this little girl, this dear darling girl, had told him that it was all right to cry.

Right then it was like a great dam bursting, he let out the most heart rending cry and wept, his sobs shaking his entire body. Rin put her arms around his neck, comforting him. She had seen people cry, but nothing like this. She cried along with him, as his tears made his eyes look like pools of molten gold.

The moon shone on the pair, making both master and ward's tears shine like pure crystal. Finally they cried till they could cry no more. Rin wiped the remaining tears from her master's eyes. He couldn't help but feel like a huge burden had been lifted from his shoulders. And it had been taken from him by the hands and heart of this little girl.

Rin nestled closer to him, leaning against his chest to hear his heartbeat. It was like a lullaby and it was lulling her to sleep.

"Do you feel better master?' she asked with a great yawn before finally falling asleep. Sesshomaru kissed the child gently on her head and wrapped his tail around her.

"Yes my dear Rin, more than you'll ever know." And with those words, he closed his eyes and slept.

4


End file.
